I Can't Return!
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Wolfram is PISSED... Fireballs make for a good dodgeball match. On hiatus, but feel free to read or reread chappy1 :D


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou. Or any of its characters. If I did... well, it wouldn't be as awesome.

I'm ALWAYS doing a disclaimer from now on... my YouTube account was just terminated because I didn't, after all! :'(

Okaaay... One of my first fics, and the first one out of those I am actually publishing. Not my first fic, definitely my first publish. Also... I did NOT use spellcheck. I promise you that. So if you see any errors, feel free to point them out. So long as you don't do it in a bitchy way like some people do. Cause that doesnt make ANYONE feel better. Sooo... yeah. I like feedback, really do, almost as much as I like giving it, but I wont force u to if u dont wanna.

Warnings: An angry blond and SLIGHT spoilers from the end of season 2. Thats _really_ it.

Enjoy~~!

"Come back here, wimp! Adulterous letch! Cheater!"

Yuuri Shibuya, 27th demon king who had defeated the Originators and saved the Great Demon Kingdom from total and utter destruction, ran for his 16-year-old life from his friend and (QUITE) accidental fiance, Wolfram von Bielefeld... who was currently on another warpath because, heaven forbid, Yuuri had smiled at a female guest at a party.  
"Wolf, it's not like that,_ I swear_!" Yuuri cried out, hoping that reasoning would work on the fiery-tempered young man, hoping his life would be spared. "I was just being _polite_! Can't we work something out?"

"No you weren't, you damned cheater! You wanted to flirt with her and have HER as your fiance, didn't you?" Wolfram yelled, still chasing Yuuri... and closing in.

"It's_ NOT_ LIKE THAT, Wolf! Please, just calm down!" Yuuri was getting very tired, and Wolfram was closing in... today just was NOT his day, was it?

"You keep spitting up such lies, and I swear Yuuri, I shall dice you with my sword and roast you on a spit fire!" Wolfram said, summoning a ball of fire to the palm of his hand, preparing to throw. It was times like these Yuuri was glad he never taught Wolfram how to play baseball... more specifically, how to pitch a ball properly. With some luck, he would escape with only one or two minor burns, given Wolfram was mad enough to actually hurt him... though the amount of power and skill with a blade Wolfram had was reason enough to run whenever he was angry. Wolfram had been trained for_ years_ by Conrart Weller, his older brother and _THE _greatest swordsman in the ENTIRE Great Demon Kingdom... Yuuri had been trained by Conrad for _a_ year. He couldn't possibly beat Wolfram even if he tried, and he knew it, which is why he DIDN'T try.

"I'm TELLING you, Wolf, I'm NOT lying!" Yuuri exclaimed, turning a sharp corner and running for the bathroom, PRAYING that he could escape and return to Earth...

"Like Hell you aren't!" Wolfram threw a few fireballs, which Yuuri barely managed to evade. If he had ever sucked at dodgeball, this took care of that. Yuuri looked back at the infuriated blond, then looked forward to glimpse the bathroom door... _**Yes! Almost there! **_Yuuri ran as hard as he could, then leaped into the giant pool of water.

"Why, you...! ...Yuuri?"

_**YES! Mission accomplished!**_ Yuuri thought gleefully to himself, before exiting the pond he had come out of. Travelling through dimensions was hard to figure out... but as long as there was water, any water, he could come home, back to Earth. Yuuri's eyes met a pair of somewhat stunned emerald ones, and then he then realised where he was... he was still in the Great Demon Kingdom, sitting in an open air bath with his best friend gawking at him. _**Wait... what? I can't go back to Earth? Then that means... Wolf is gonna... Crap!**_ Yuuri made a small "squeak!" before crying out quickly "please don't hurt me" and diving back into the bath, hoping either he would be pulled back to Earth... or the water would be a sufficient hiding spot until Wolf was officially calmed down.

What think you? Should I continue? I actually wrote this for a diary entry on , since I never use my diary as a diary. Not the one online and not the one on paper. Should I make more?


End file.
